movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thin Blue Line 2
The Thin Blue Line 2 is a 2010 American comedy film and a reboot of The Thin Blue Line television series except that the series has changed geographically in New York City, America. In the film, Lazlo Bronson joins a NYPD task force set to capture a member of the IRA who has expanded his terrorist campaign to New York City. Along the way, Bronson encounters a man named Jack Wang who is vengeful that this certain member cost him the life of his daughter. Bronson will have to figure out what is to be done with Wang and decide whether to turn him in or become his ally. The film stars Andrew Daly as Bronson and also co-stars Anthony Reynolds, Jackie Chan, Kanul Nayyar, and Shaque'O Neil. Plot Jack Wang is a Chinese London restauranteur, and a former Chinese war veteran who was trained as an assassin by both the Viet Cong and the US Army. After taking his daughter Fan to a department store to shop for the school dance, she is killed in an explosion by the terrorist Alexander, who is a member of the Irish Republican Army (IRA). A photographer is taking pictures of the scene and is hesitant to take a picture of Wang clutching into his daughter's corpse with tears in his eyes. In New York City, Bronson and several NYPD members are in pursuit of a drug dealer. During the chase, Bronson makes fools of his fellow officers through various accidents caused by his clumsiness. Finally cornered, the drug dealer takes a hostage only for Milton to knock him out and have him be arrested. After the arrest, Bronson and Milton go to meet Milton's estranged wife, Grace. Milton tells Grace that he loves her; although she initially rebuffs his advances, they eventually reconcile. Alexander meets members of the IRA at a party to receive travel documents and money. Suspicious of the delivery man, Alexander kills him and three Scotland Yard officers sent to arrest him. Alexander escapes, and a British politician berates Commander Bromley. In Paris, Alexander meets with his partner and learns that the IRA are ostracizing him because the bombing killed a number of children. Alexander undergoes facial surgery to alter his appearance and decides to move his terrorist campaign to New York City. Wang decides to seek justice by going to Bromley asking for the name of the bomber and Bromley gives it to him. Bronson goes to meet King who decides to reassign him to the Anti-Terrorist division. When Bronson goes to meet King, he aims to throw his suit jacket at the coat rack only for it to fall out the window, causing two cars to crash into another. When meeting with King's secretary, Bronson shows her a pen he has acquired that shoots tranquilizing darts and accidentally shoots her with one. Bronson then hides the secretary when meeting King and the secretary is taken to the hospital. Bronson then completes the paperwork. Bronson and Milton meet with Bromley and Ireland deputy First Minister Randall Owens, who speaks publicly about his status as a former IRA leader while condemning the bombing. Milton and Bromley clash since Bromley believes that American police are not tough enough to capture Alexander. Wang goes to New York City to meet with Owens, who claims to have no knowledge of the bombing or its perpetrators. Wang does not believe him and sets off a homemade bomb in the bathroom of the precinct that Bronson, Milton, and King works at as a threat unless he gets the bombers' names. Agent Hunter, who has been given a second chance and is a part of the task force et to capture Alexander, is injured and hospitalized because of the explosion. Alexander moves in with a flight attendant and kills her when she discovers his arsenal. Owens is revealed to be assisting the NYPD and Scotland Yard in their case in order to obtain a full pardon from the British government for his crimes. Wang observes Owens seeing his mistress Mary, and photographs them. Later, Bronson goes to his apartment only to see the door open. He hides and pulls out his gun only the bullets to fall out. When Bronson is putting his fingers around the edges of the door to inspect everything, Wang closes the door causing Bronson to hang with his finger on top of the locked door. Wang then opens it and Bronson falls to the ground. Wang then knocks Bronson out and takes him hostage. Wang later brings the fight to Owens, hiding in the woods outside his farmhouse and attacking it with more explosives. As Owen's men attempt to track him in the woods, Wang uses traps to disable them. Wang then goes to visit Bronson, who is imprisoned at a cabin. Showing sympathy for him, Bronson tells Wang about Alexander being the one responsible for killing his daughter. Owens receives files from the American government on Wang's true background: a former Vietnam War special operations forces soldier who was trained by the US Army. Owens interrogates his head enforcer McDonald, discovering that Alexander was orchestrated to do all of this by Mary, his mistress, who blames the British government for the death of her brother and is disgusted by Owens working for them. Owens kills McDonald and orders Mary to be killed. Bronson becomes impressed with Wang's abilities and orders Wang to conduct surprise attacks on him in order to stay vigilant and alert. Milton goes into Bronson's apartment to speak with him only for Wang to attack Milton believing him to be trespassing. Milton defeats Wang with a frying pan and is upset with Bronson for hiding a fugitive in his apartment. Bronson convinces Milton to not turn Wang over to Owens even though Milton feels that a lot of manpower is being wasted by Owens wanting to hunt down Wang. As the NYPD prepare to raid Alexander's hideout, Wang manages to enter the flat disguised as a handyman, kills Mary, and is about to kill Alexander only for Bronson to arrive early on and reason with Wang to not be a murderer. In the interrogation room, Alexander refuses to disclose the location of his next bomb only for Bronson to torture him. Bronson does it by putting laxatives in Alexander's drink when being the good cop. Alexander demands to use the bathroom only for Bronson to refuse. Eventually, Alexander cannot take the torture in his bladder any longer, and he gives up the location. The bomb is revealed to be planted In a laptop computer to be detonated on a British Airways plane. Bronson and Wang find and throw the laptop into an empty jet bridge, where it detonates without casualties. With the threat resolved, Bromley tells Owens that he knows Owens wanted the bombing to happen and vows to prove it. King becomes enraged at the mess that King made in the bathroom and berates Bronson for it. Bronson later has Victor leak the photo of Owens kissing Mary in the restaurant, which is enough to throw public suspicion on Owens and his role in the bombings. Wang is then pleased that the whole world will know that Owens is a terrorist. Meanwhile, Bromley and King realizes Wang's role in the events and has put him under surveillance, but decides not to take any further action as thanks for his help. Wang is later on ready to move on from his past and decided to stay in New York to surprise attack Bronson always as ordered by Bronson himself since Wang feels that there is nothing left for him in London. When Bronson returns to his apartment to relax, Wang attacks him. Bronson tries to flee only to step on the edge of the rake which hits his face falling to the ground twice when trying to flee. When CNN, the New York Times, and various reporters are coming to interview Bronson, they are horrified to see Wang screaming as Bronson is hanging him from his balcony screaming: "Die Little Piggy!". Bronson is then horrified when photographers are taking his picture. Cast *Andrew Daly as Officer Lazlo Bronson *Jackie Chan as Jack Wang *Shaque'O Neil as Det. Ed Milton *Anthony Reynolds as Agent Hunter *Adrian Holmes as Chief Frank King *Pierce Brosnan as Randall Owens *Claire Murphy as Mary McKay *Ray Fearon as Commander Bromley *Lia Williams as British Prime Minister *Roberta Taylor as Mrs. Stuart Category:Sequels Category:Comedy Category:Reboots